


Ice Ice Baby

by Bastet1970



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet1970/pseuds/Bastet1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moral of the story is to let sleeping Vulcans lie. Because Vulcans do not get mad, they get even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> There is some light bondage between a couple with a trusting, established relationship.

Alaian's mid-afternoon sun shone brightly over the Dhiaal Valley. The day had promised to be hot and dry. It did not disappoint. The still air occasionally had a hint of a breeze, but offered little relief. It was perfect for a sleeping Vulcan stretched out in the sun.

Jim Kirk lazily walked out onto the balcony from the bedroom of their private rented villa, fresh from a shower and still wrapped in a towel around his waist. He leaned on the wall and gazed out at the spectacular view. The villa was partway up a mountain that overlooked lush hills and valleys. It was one of the most beautiful places that Jim ever remembered seeing.

Unfortunately it was hot, very hot, like a lazy summer day back on Earth. Jim had discovered that an afternoon shower was needed. Putting on clothes in this heat wasn't high on his priority list either. He absentmindedly swirled around the ice in his drink, the tinkling sound mildly hypnotic.

Lost in his thoughts, his eyes slowly traveled down to the gardens below. A sight even more exotic and beautiful rose up to greet him, his sleeping Vulcan bondmate, who was completely nude.

Jim looked down affectionately at Spock. He was doubly glad now that the villa was so secluded. His mate generally did not like being nude outside of private chambers, so seeing him so relaxed and comfortable made him happy.

Spock stretched in his sleep and turned over on his stomach, which was giving Jim a very nice view of his firm backside. He resembled a black panther; dark, sleek, graceful, deceptively powerful and just like a typical feline, loved to sleep in warm, sunny spots.

Jim continued to clink the ice in his now empty glass. As he continued looking down at Spock, a mischievous thought entered his brain.

//”Oh Kirk, you devil.”// A wicked grin spread across his face. //“You will be in such deep shit if he catches you.”//

He resisted his idea for a moment, but the temptation was just far too great.

He carefully pulled out an ice cube from his glass and held it over the balcony wall so that it was directly over Spock. The melting drops should land just about in the middle of his back. Jim giggled under his breath as the drops started to fall.

Drip...drip...drip....drip...drip...Spock lifted his head up and looked around sleepily. A hand twisted around to feel the wetness on his back. Confused, he started looking up.

Jim scooted back so that Spock wouldn't see him. He stood as silently as he could, but had to work his jaw hard to stifle the giggles trying to escape. He waited a minute before peeking over the balcony again.

Spock was back in his original position, head down and back to sleep. Jim held out the ice cube again.

This time Spock's head snapped up. Jim quickly stepped back, slapping his hand over his mouth to stop the building laughter. A few muffled snorts managed to slip through.

A few minutes passed before he dared try to look again. He really, really knew should have stopped right then, gone quietly back into the bedroom and disposed of the evidence, but he didn't. Just one last time, and then he would quit. It was just too damn funny. Once again, he peered over.

“Excuse me Jim, may I ask what you are doing?” came a slightly perturbed voice from behind him.

Shit. He turned around to see Spock leaning against the open doorway with his arms crossed across his chest, staring at the glass in Jim's hand. His mate did not look amused.

“Oh, um, hi Spock, I just came out here a second ago to-ahhhh!!”

Spock grabbed Jim and was now corralling him into the bedroom.

“Hey, c'mon Spock! I was just having a little fun-OOOF!” Spock had taken the ice filled glass and plunked it on the nightstand. He then unceremoniously picked up and threw his mate on the bed and was now sitting on him, straddling him at the waist, holding his wrists down with his hands.

“You are most certainly entitled to having some entertainment, but I am entitled to some also...James.” Uh oh, formal first name usage. Now he knew he was in for it.

He tried to squirm out from under Spock, but the Vulcan's superior strength easily kept him pinned down. So he used the biggest weapon he had. He flashed the sexiest, sultriest smile he could up at his mate. Spock responded by narrowing his eyes slightly.

“I'm in big trouble, aren't I?” Jim sheepishly asked.

“Indeed you are, James.” A plan quickly developed in Spock’s mind how to fulfill his own form of 'fun'. He glanced up over to the window and saw the lush curtains that were pulled back and tied with velvet ropes. He smiled inwardly, but betrayed no emotion on his face. What he needed was a bit of a distance from the bed, but if he first distracted Jim a little, hiding his true intentions, he should be quick enough to retrieve what he needed and get back before his mate fully realized what was going on.

It was time to begin the diversion. Spock first leaned over and proceeded to plunder Jim's mouth, occasionally letting him get a few quick gasps of air before repeating the invasion several times over. Then he very slowly started to tease his way down his neck, down to a now hard nipple. He traced his tongue leisurely around the dusky outer circle, then took the tip in his teeth and nipped.

“Spock!” Jim's face was beginning to flush and his breaths were coming out in short gasps. He started squirming a little harder now. Spock repeated the procedure on the other nipple.

Jim was arching his back now, head thrown back and his eyes were closed. Spock took his chance. He leaped off the bed and yanked the rope from the curtain. Jim looked up, confused, and saw what he was doing.

“Oh shit!” Jim tried to roll off the bed in the opposite direction, but Spock was able to reach out, grab an ankle and drag him back to the middle of the bed, despite the death grip Jim had on the edge of the mattress.

"Spooock!" Jim squawked as Spock very efficiently wrapped and tied the rope around his wrists, making the rope tight enough so that he couldn't get loose, but not too tight as to hurt him.

Satisfied with his work, he tied the other end to the top of the bed.

Now on to the real 'fun'. Spock got up and walked over to the nightstand where he left the glass of ice. He picked it up and very dramatically held it up and shook it so the ice clinked loudly. 

“What do you think you're doing? Don't even try it, Mister!” Jim frantically tried to get free when Spock walked back over to the bed with the glass.

Spock got back on the bed and quickly discarded the towel still around Jim's waist. He then straddled his thighs with his full weight again. While staring straight into his face, he pulled an ice cube out of the glass.

“No! Stop! Don't you dare...AHHHH! Damn that's cold!” Spock placed the ice directly on a nipple.

“Yes I believe it is very cold James.” Spock ran it across Jim's chest to the other nipple, back to the middle of the chest, and then agonizingly slid it slowly down to his navel.

“You are going to pay for this,” Jim said through clenched teeth.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow, circled the navel, then moved the ice down to the very sensitive spot above the honey colored curls and leisurely traced it back and forth. Jim sucked in his breath, worried where that ice cube might be headed next.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Spock put the half-melted cube back in the glass. Spock shifted and rose partway up off of him. He reached under Jim with one arm and easily flipped him over onto his stomach, then sat back down.

Jim's face was now buried in between two giant pillows and a muffled curse rose up from them.

Spock retrieved a fresh cube, and barely touched it just above the cleft between the buttocks. He let the ice melt and watched mesmerized as the small droplets ran down and disappeared. He began to trace it around the outer curves, then up the middle.

Jim's lower legs were now kicking up and down, with more curses and groans coming up to reach his ears.

Spock finally took some pity, and returned the second cube to the glass. He got off Jim, but still held him down with one hand between the shoulder blades. He exchanged the glass for a small bottle of scented oil.

He got back on Jim, but spread his legs slightly first, then carefully removed the lid and coated a finger with the oil. He retraced the path of the ice with his finger, ending right over Jim's entrance. Then he started to move his finger in circles around the outer ring, but purposely did not enter.

Jim was trying to thrust up into the finger, but Spock would move it just out of reach, while continuing the teasing. He started to kick again.

He finally slid the finger in, soon followed by a second, and proceeded to probe and stroke Jim to the brink of madness. The muscles in his arms were bulging as he clung on to the rope. He was letting out muffled, strangled moans, while his hips were raggedly thrusting, trying to get the fingers in as deep as possible.

Spock was hard to the point of pain. He removed his weight, reached under Jim's waist and pulled him up on his knees in front of him. He removed his fingers but immediately slid in his throbbing organ. He reached under and started to stroke Jim with his hand in time with his thrusting.

Jim was beyond the point of sanity. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and panting, he arched his head back further and further, then screamed as he climaxed and came, followed shortly by Spock's cry and orgasm.

Both collapsed on the bed. Spock took in huge gulps of air and let his pulse and breathing return to a more normal level. He reached over and freed Jim's wrists. He lay there for a few minutes on his mate's body, now limp and free of any skeletal support.

Spock leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Well, James, what did you think of my idea of having a little 'fun'?


End file.
